Une tigresse ?
by loulou-chan
Summary: Shika/Neji     J'en connais un qui a passé une bonne soirée, n'est-ce pas Shikamaru ?


Titre : Une tigresse ?

Auteur : loulou-chan

Pairing : Shika/Neji

Disclaimer : pas à moi…

« J'en connais un qui a passé une bonne soirée, n'est-ce pas Shikamaru ? »

Je me retourne vers Kiba, me demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Une bonne partie de la bande est là, pique-niquant tranquillement dans cette clairière. Le cadre est agréable, avec le cour d'eau juste à côté, dans lequel la plupart finiront probablement dans l'après-midi. Après tout, cette chaleur estivale nous y pousse.

Nous sommes tous habillés légèrement, ou presque pas comme c'est le cas pour Kiba et Naruto, torse nu. Pour ma part j'ai préféré enfiler un t-shirt en filet. Certes ce n'est pas vraiment plus couvrant mais bon, au moins je ne suis pas à moitié nu !

Les filles sont en robes ou en yukata. Tous comme Neji d'ailleurs. Un léger yukata bleu pâle qui lui va à ravir. Quoique mon petit brun est toujours magnifique. Encore plus lorsqu'il est nu, sous moi…mais je m'égare. La chaleur…

« Une soirée très agitée je dirais ! rajoute Naruto.

- Alors, c'est qui la tigresse ? demande Kiba.

- La tigresse ? lui demandai-je, perplexe.

- Celle qui t'a offert ses faveurs hier soir et qui t'as laissé de belles marques de griffures sur tout le dos ! » La plupart des gens présent rient, les deux énergumènes plus fort que les autres.

Ces traces sont-elles vraiment si voyantes que ça ?

J'allais rétorquer quand Sasuke prit la parole.

« Dis-moi Neji, pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? »

Aïe ! Tout le monde se retourne vers lui. Après tout, voir le glacial Hyuuga Neji rougir, c'est une occasion rare à ne pas rater.

Sauf pour moi. Faire rougir le brun est un passe-temps particulièrement amusant…

Mais revenons au problème actuel. Problème, oui, car personne, ou presque, n'est au courant de notre relation. Je soupçonnais bien Sasuke d'avoir deviner…

Maintenant, j'en suis sûr. Ca doit bien amuser ce batard de mettre Neji dans cette situation ! Ces deux-là ont développé une sorte de rivalité entre glaçons…

« Neji nii-san ? » Hinata se rapproche de son cousin, inquiète pour lui.

« La chaleur t'indispose Neji ? » demande Chouji, espérant sans doute aider Neji à se sortir de cette situation. Chouji est l'une des rares personnes à savoir.

« Quelque chose me dit que ça n'a rien à voir avec le temps…cru bon d'ajouter Ino.

- Wow, attendez attendez…Neji…Shikamaru… » Naruto semble avoir du mal à faire la liaison, ou à intégrer l'info…

« Dobe…

- La ferme Teme !

- Naruto, Sasuke, fermez-là deux minutes ! Shikamaru, Sakura se tourne vers moi l'air sérieuse mais avec un je ne sais quoi de pétillant dans les yeux, ces griffures dans ton dos ont-elles un quelconque rapport avec Neji ?

- T'as une façon de demander ça ! reprend Ino. Shika, t'as couché avec Neji ?

- Quelle finesse…

- La ferme ! Pas besoin de finesse ! »

Un toussotement de Sasuke met fin aux chamailleries des deux filles et tous reportent leur attention sur moi. Neji et moi, pour être précis.

Je trouverais le moyen de faire payer ça à cet enfoiré de Sasuke !

« Shikamaru ! Répond ! crie Naruto.

- Ouais, on voudrait bien savoir nous ! » reprends Kiba.

Le silence se fait, dans l'attente de ma réponse.

Je réfléchis à un moyen de débloquer cette situation mais n'ai pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que Neji se lève, suivi par tous les yeux, et vient s'assoir à mes côtés. Il prend alors mon visage entre ses mains et vient déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Plusieurs hoquettements, des sifflements et les cris de Kiba et Naruto se font entendre.

« Shikamaru et moi sortons ensemble, depuis près de 10 mois. Le reste ne vous regarde pas.

- t'inquiète, on en a deviné une bonne partie. » Les sous-entendus de Sasuke font rougir Neji, que je sais être déjà en train de réfléchir à une façon de faire regretter à l'Uchiwa de s'amuser avec lui comme ça.

« Ben ça ! Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ! dit Sakura.

- Shika, chapeau ! s'écrie Naruto.

- Comment ça ? je lui demande.

- Ben c'est Neji ! Neji ! Le glacial et intouchable Neji ! Joli !

- Tu sais que je t'entends très bien, n'est-ce pas Naruto…grince Neji.

- Bien sûr Neji-chan ! »

S'en suivit des cris, des rires, et plusieurs plongeons dans la rivière, comme prévu.

Moi qui m'inquiétait de la réaction que pourraient avoir nos amis, je m'en suis fais pour rien.

Bah, tant mieux…


End file.
